O deslize da fama
by DezzaRc
Summary: TUDO POR UM AMOR. Uma vida arruinada, sem sentido, despedaçada. Era uma farsa! Nem amigos eu tinha. Do que adiantava ter montanhas de dinheiro se nada era real para mim? E tudo por causa dele. /  na história/


**Sinopse:** TUDO POR UM AMOR. Uma vida arruinada, sem sentido, despedaçada. Era uma farsa! Nem amigos eu tinha. Do que adiantava ter montanhas de dinheiro se nada era real para mim? E tudo por causa _dele_. Hoje não sou mais nada, ninguém mais sabe quem sou — e se sabe, com certeza pela péssima imagem no qual acabei. Mas pelos menos ganhei algo real — se é que isso seja bom —, que não se paga com nenhum dinheiro: o amor que ainda nutro por **Edward Cullen**_._

* * *

><p>A FAMA DOMINAVA MINHA CABEÇA. Nada para mim importava; somente dizer que era superior as pessoas, claro, eu <em>era<em> famosa! Na frente dos meus fãs, era uma doçura, tratava-os carinhosamente, mas por trás, os chamava de _tolos_.

Minha vida era perfeita! Famosa, rica e concorrida. Tinha quem quisesse e quando quisesse. Eu me achava um _Deus_ que podia dominar a todos, só por ser quem era. Mas tudo não passava de uma grande _imaginação_ de minha cabeça...

Eu fiquei famosa porque tinha uma voz maravilhosa, sabia interpretar magnificamente. Não é a toa que meus fãs pensavam que eu era a melhor pessoa do mundo, que não tinha nenhum sentimento ruim no coração. _Mal sabiam eles..._ Um caça talentos me descobriu e rapidamente me tornei o que sou, ou _era_.

Tudo isso mudou quando _ele_ apareceu. Foi amor à primeira vista, rápido, simples e intrigante. Eu — como sempre me achando à _dona_ do mundo — falei para mim mesma: "_Aquele está na palma da minha mão!_". Enganada, isso que fui.

Cada dia que passava eu o amava mais e mais, porém não era um amor retrógrado. Eu amava e não era _correspondida_, pela primeira vez na vida! Senti meu "mundinho particular" desmoronar. Eu o queria e não o tinha, e foi assim que minha vida começou a desandar, era uma informação muito grande para assimilar, afinal, nunca passei por _nada_ parecido.

Comecei por uma pequena dose de _whisky_, depois um copo de _VODKA_. Entornei uma _51_ e acabei entrando para o mundo das drogas. Vivi meu maior pesadelo. Não queria saber de mais nada. Quando estava entorpecida pelo efeito da droga, não sentia nada em minha volta, era a sensação de estar anestesiada.

As drogas me consumiam, era um meio de esquecer tudo, esquecer _dele_. Comecei a aumentar a dose que ingeria, e conforme aumentava a quantidade, minha fortuna e minha fama diminuíam. Como se o que eu ganhasse em um, perdesse no outro.

Hoje — dois anos depois do que aconteceu — estou em uma clínica de reabilitação, daqui a um mês estarei livre desta tortura, e o melhor: curada. A fama? Perdi completamente, e tudo por causa _dele_... Por causa de um amor. E pensar que tinha tudo! Grande mentira, o que eu mais quis não tive, e isso me serviu de lição.

Talvez não tenha perdido tudo, talvez até ganhe _ele_, caso note que me redimi dos meus erros, e que pretendo começar novamente do zero, só para tê-lo. Eu ainda o amo, e muito! Poderiam me comparar como uma masoquista, mas quando amamos alguém de verdade, o limite de nossas ações é o amor, e isso poderia ser _muito_ longe.

Mal tinha contato com minha família, quanto mais minha agente. Talvez ela me procure quando eu sair daqui, talvez não. Será que meus fãs ainda se lembram de mim? Se ainda lembrassem, meu adjetivo imposto a eles por anos finalmente teria um significado justo, afinal, como gostar de uma pessoa que o chamou de idiota por admirá-lo?

Eu ainda gosto de Edward Cullen, e isso é um absurdo.

E pensar que eu não passava de uma imagem. As pessoas gostavam dessa imagem, não do meu verdadeiro _eu_.

Os dias aqui se passavam exageradamente vagarosos. Quando era famosa, mal tinha tempo para respirar, quanto mais ver o tempo passar; era tudo tão rápido. Aqui consigo contar até os _milésimos_...

— Senhorita Swan? Hora dos remédios — anunciou uma enfermeira rechonchuda invadindo meu quarto. Se isso acontecesse há dois anos eu a despediria. Infelizmente, não tenho mais esse poder.

Fiz uma careta de desgosto e esperei a lentidão dela em enfileirar os remédios ao meu lado, apanhando a garrafa de água em cima da mesinha de visitas e despejando o líquido em um copo, passando para mim em seguida. Eram cinco comprimidos ao total, e eles estavam diminuindo gradativamente; lembro-me como se fosse ontem, tendo que tomar quase quinze comprimidos de vez. Eu pensava seriamente na possibilidade de estarem tentando me matar.

Engoli-os apressadamente, já tinha prática o suficiente para fazê-lo.

— A Dra. Owen lhe aguarda em seu consultório.

Passei o copo vazio para ela e encostei minha cabeça no travesseiro nem um pouco confortável, respirando fundo. Eu sentia todos os comprimidos descer rasgando por minha garganta. Balancei a cabeça preguiçosamente para ela e fiz sinal para se retirar. Ao menos poderia dispensá-las depois de finalizar seus serviços.

Abri os olhos novamente após escutar o estalar da porta fechando. Meu quarto estava excepcionalmente claro hoje, os tons pastéis ajudava na iluminação. Eu odiava essas cores. Sempre fui acostumada a cores vivas, chamativas e alegres; as cores da fama.

Levantei o mais lentamente possível daquela taboa que chamavam de colchão e calcei aqueles chinelos terríveis. Eu não estava em uma das melhores clínicas de reabilitação, meu dinheiro, ou o que restou dele, não me garantia nada melhor que isso. Por vezes fui tratada como um animal; meu sobrenome, nem minha história, importavam nesse lugar.

Ao menos tinha passe livre no local, não que houvesse muitas opções de lazer. Toquei naquela maçaneta fria, como meu constante humor, e empurrei meu corpo para fora desse quarto. O corredor estava vazio. Continuei me arrastando por aquelas paredes brancas até encontrar o consultório sete. Dra. Owen estava escrito na porta, minha psicóloga.

Era uma tortura diária seu trabalho comigo. Devo admitir que não facilitava em nada, não a respondia como queria, sempre sob as ameaças de que novos comprimidos seriam adicionados em minha cartela já extensa. No começo ela me considerava uma louca, talvez até estivesse com princípios na época, porém ela logo percebeu que era apenas um caso perdido que não queria ajuda.

Por trás de seus sorrisos falsos, eu sabia que ela já havia tentado mais de uma vez se livrar de mim. Mas nenhum outro médico queria me assumir.

Eu era um estorvo para todos.

Não me importei de entrar sem bater. Se me aguardava, já estava preparada para minha educação. E lá estava ela, Dra. Owen, sentada em sua mesa lendo os costumeiros papéis a respeito de meu comportamento. Não se importou em levantar a cabeça para me ver. Sentei na poltrona em sua frente e esperei o velho repertório de lamúrias e indagações.

Dra. Owen era elegante, eu não podia negar. Tinha uma coleção de saias-lápis que invejava. Todo dia eu a via com uma cor diferente, sempre com seu casaco de linho composto. Os cabelos tão castanhos e longos quanto os meus, completamente lisos e brilhosos. Não podia dizer o mesmo do meu, na verdade, eu evitada ao máximo me olhar no espelho. Era um martírio. Seu corpo esguio quase não demonstrava curvas, o que, claro, eu saia na frente em disparato.

Quando finalmente me olhou, seus olhos azuis por debaixo da lente fina de seus óculos brilhavam de felicidade. Eu realmente não entendi.

— Ora, ora, senhorita Swan! Vejo uma melhora significativa em seu laudo.

Sua cara de "oi, estou na casa dos trinta e sem marido" estava genuinamente contente com a possibilidade de eu cair fora daqui mais cedo que previsto.

_Você não é a única, querida._

— Nenhuma reclamação sua sobre seus medicamentos ou as refeições. E até vejo uma melhora em seu comportamento com as pessoas. Então, mocinha, está mesmo empenhada para nos abandonar?

Um, eu odiava quando ela insistia em me chamar de mocinha, fazendo-me parecer ter doze anos de idade, quando na verdade tínhamos apenas três anos de diferença. E dois, a quem ela queria enganar com aquele sorriso de _botox_, alegando sentir por eu estar com o pé quase fora dessa espelunca?

"Melhoras" não quer dizer "para sempre".

— Eu ainda posso voar em seu pescoço a qualquer momento — provoquei, tentando, mais uma vez, me passar por psicopata. Consegui enganar as pessoas por um bom tempo com essas ameaças, mas, infelizmente, não surtiam mais o efeito esperado.

Ela riu ruidosamente com aquela risada esganiçada como se houvesse um palhaço em sua frente.

— Senhorita Swan, não precisa ficar intimidada pelos elogios. Eles só mostram que você está quase pronta para voltar a viver.

Fuzilei-a com os olhos, rebatendo:

— Se você não se recorda, eu já vendi mais de um milhão de cópias por um CD, fiz shows em mais de trinta países, já estrelei como protagonista em uma lista de filmes de sucesso, tenho mais de cinquenta prêmios em minha estante, e já fui eleita como a mais talentosa da América pelo _New York Times_ uma dúzia de vezes. Por que, raios, estaria intimidada por uma trabalhadora de quinta como você? Vergonha não faz parte do meu dicionário. _Nunca fez_ — grunhi, terminando meu discurso.

Seus olhos azuis arregalaram-se pelo meu surto momentâneo, e instantaneamente ela se levantou da cadeira, assustada, ponderando se deveria, ou não, chamar os enfermeiros para me dopar.

Mais do que ninguém, eu sabia que esses meus showzinhos apenas me renderia dias a mais nesse inferno, mas não conseguia contê-los. Eu não era, sou, e nunca serei de levar desaforos para casa.

— Por favor, acalme-se. Eu não quis ofendê-la e...

— Pode sentar, não irei te morder — ordenei, e ela o fez rapidamente.

— Por que quando dá um passo a frente, retorna três? — indagou temerosa. Sua mão ainda tremia. — Sabe que só estenderá sua estádia aqui.

Não respondi.

— Tudo bem — continuou. — Espero que colabore com a consulta hoje, pois seremos francas uma com a outra: não gosto de você e sei que é recíproco.

Estalei os lábios e continuei com os braços cruzados sob aquela roupa ridícula folgada que não valorizava nem um terço do meu belo corpo curvilíneo. Como estava com saudade de minhas calças de couro e meus vestidos da Dior! E pensar que já fui o rosto da marca.

Ela pegou seu velho bloco de anotações, no qual podia jurar que ela chegava a inventar fatos apenas para não deixá-lo em branco.

— Como se sente sabendo que sairá dentro de um mês? — começou.

Girei os olhos. Aquilo parecia uma entrevista. Mais uma no meio de tantas que já dei...

— Triste.

Ela segurou um suspiro desgostoso diante de minha resposta.

— Por quê?

— Não terei dinheiro para comemorar adequadamente.

Eu podia assistir sua face suavizar pela resposta; estava satisfeita por tê-la.

— É uma pena — ela ajeitou os óculos e continuou: — Ainda sente desejo pelas drogas?

Comprimi os lábios pela menção daquela palavra. As únicas drogas que passou por mim nesses longos dois anos foram os remédios. Foi extremante difícil superar meus vícios, mas estava feliz por enfim consegui-lo, só tinha medo de ter recaídas _lá fora_.

— Não mais.

— Isso é bom! — sorriu. — E quanto a... — ela leu atentamente sua ficha — Edward Cullen, ainda tem sonhos com ele?

Congelei com aquele nome. Não esperava ouvir da boca de alguém tão cedo, e agora estava aquela encalhada em minha frente, pronunciando-o para mim em alto e bom som. Até parecia uma afronta! Todos, todos mesmo, sabia que era proibido à menção daquele nome em minha frente. Foi à única exigência que acataram de mim, e agradeci por ter sido aquela.

Nenhum vício era comparado _aquele_.

Nenhum medo era maior do que o de me reencontrar com _aquele_ homem.

O culpado de tudo.

Dra. Owen deu-se conta da burrada que tinha feito. Com certeza, passava mil caretas angustiantes em mim naquele momento. O meu único ponto fraco. E aquela _vadia_ sabia disso!

— Não sonho com Edward Cullen, tenho pesadelos! — gritei. — Acho bom mudar agora mesmo de assunto, para o seu próprio bem — sussurrei ameaçadora.

Pela primeira vez em meses alguém voltava a dar atenção a minhas ameaças. Mas essa fora verdadeira entre todas, e eu a cumpriria sem hesitar.

— Ok, senhorita Swan, terminamos por hoje — anunciou mais uma vez trêmula, ajeitando seus papéis rapidamente em um classificador, erguendo-se para me acompanhar até a porta.

Hoje fora rápido.

Quando a porta fechou-se atrás de mim, ainda escutei um suspiro alto de alívio. Todos ficavam aliviados ao sair de minha presença. Sempre foi assim, mesmo antes de perder tudo. Mas agora não tinha o respeito de Bella Swan, e sim a pena de Isabella Swan, o nome no qual escutei por toda a infância e sempre odiei. Ele não era famoso, e eu temia ter que admitir que voltaria a ser ele por um bom tempo.

* * *

><p><strong>(NA):** Estou postando essa história como um teste, caso a resposta seja positiva, darei continuidade a trama, e para isso, preciso de comentários sinceros!  
>Por favor, visite o tumblr de meu livro e siga: http:  oenigmadosschneider. tumblr. com/ **(retire os espaços)**


End file.
